Losing My Last Breath
by Kitsune-Ume
Summary: a fanfiction of a HetaOni-themed Hetalia. In this, Italy goes insane and begins to believe that the other nations hate him, in response, he decides to kill off everyone before they can him. During this process, Japan becomes aware of the situation and tries to save the others by relying on their help. This story includes a few random creatures as well, just to have them though.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano opened his eyes, gasping in surprise. "Are you alright, Feri-kun?" Kiku asked, looking away from his camera, confused. Feliciano stood in shock; w-wasn't Kiku dead? He looked around the room, trying to piece the puzzle together. Where had Ivan and Alfred gone? Kiku continued to look at the other in puzzlement before sighing and turning off his camera for the moment. "W-where are we?" Feliciano asked quietly. Kiku tilted his head before replying, "We're here to take photos of ghosts…that is if there were any…" He frowned before continuing, "Remember, for Gilbert's dare?" The Japanese man took a step closer to the Italian, concern evident on his face, "Are you arright?" Feliciano stood silent for a moment before finally nodding, "Y-yeah…vee….I-I want to be alone for a bit, Japan." Kiku nodded, understanding somewhat, "If you're sure you wirr be arright…" He then turned and left.  
When Kiku had left hearing and seeing distance, Feliciano ran for a secluded room where he hoped no one would find him. His mind raced with thoughts, 'Why am I in the past? How is Japan alive again, wasn't he dead just moments ago? What….what am I supposed to do to keep them alive…..Heh….'

Kiku hurried downstairs, ashamed of himself for being afraid of being alone. He quietly hoped that his friend was and would be alright by himself. Truth be, he felt ashamed for leaving him behind and debated momentarily on turning back, but his camera changed his mind once it started to indicate it was nearly dead. "Prease don't die….I stirr want to take pictures…" He muttered, finally spotting a light up-ahead. Perhaps Italy would be alright, he thought to himself. Perhaps he didn't feel well, but why was he suddenly so shocked? Well, nonetheless, he was already this far, no reason to go back at this moment. The sounds of his other friends grew more louder and filled the air as he came closer to the room everyone had gathered in.  
"Awesome! Did you get the pictures?" Gilbert asked, excitement evident in his crimson-colored eyes. Kiku shook his head, "I'm afraid we courdn't find any ghosts, arthough I did take some rearry nice pictures of the rooms." He smiled. Gilbert sighed and frowned, allowing his head to hang in disappointment some, "Aww, I was really looking forward to seeing ghosts! What good is a haunted mansion if there aren't any ghosts! This is no where near as awesome as me!" he declared. Ludwig sighed and looked around for the Italian before turning to Kiku, "Where's Italy?" he asked. Kiku blinked then sat down his camera and plugged it up before replying, "He said he wasn't feering werr, and said he wanted to be arone. I am worried he isn't doing arright…" He admitted. The German frowned and stood up, "Perhaps we should go find him….Who knows vhat he could be doing." Kiku nodded in agreement, "Hai, I think he is on the fourth froor, we shourd check there first." As the two began to walk into the darkness, Gilbert got up and rushed after them, "Wait! I want to go too! Don't leave me with these losers!"

Once they had reached the fourth floor, Ludwing gathered the other two into a circle. "Alvight, we should probably split up to search for Feliciano. Gilbert, you check over that corridor," he pointed to a corridor to the left of them, then turned to Kiku, "And you check down zhat one." He commanded, pointing down the one behind them. The two nodded in agreement and understanding, "And I vill check the one to the right of us. Now, let's go." With this, the three split up and began to search their appropriate corridors.  
Kiku walked along the corridor, searching each room that he could enter and listening for any signs of the Italian's presence. He was about to give up and join the other two until he heard a soft whimper, a familiar one. He looked around, "Fericiano?" he quietly called out, not receiving an answer. He then noticed a small gap in the wall, just big enough for someone about the height of the Italian to fit through. The Japanese man kneeled down and listened, the whimpering indicating that the Italian was most certainly at the end of the tunnel that the gap began. Quietly thanking his ancestors for being short enough to fit through, he crawled into it and followed the tiny tunnel. Inside, it was pitch black and the sides seemed to be decaying; not long after he had began, he had found the exit of the tunnel. The exit room appeared to be completely devoid of any doors or windows, but in the corner, Kiku spotted his friend, huddled and whispering and whimpering to himself.  
"Fericiano?" Kiku called. The Italian instantly looked up at him, a smirk evident on his face and his eyes gleaming with a strange and cruel light to them, "Hello, Japan~" He greeted, Kiku looked at him with concern, staying where he was. Feliciano stood up slowly, "The others will die….they….will…..die…." Kiku's eyes widened in surprise at the statement and he took a step back, making sure the tunnel was close enough in case he needed to hurry. "W-what do you mean by that, Feri-kun?" The Italian grinned and looked directly into his eyes, "THEY have been cruel to us Japan! THEY deserve it! I will kill THEM!" he laughed for a few seconds, before Kiku interrupted. "No, that's not right! They do not deserve that Fericiano… I don't think you are feering werr." He hesitantly stepped closer to the other. In his mind, he quietly begged that the other just felt sick and that that was the reason why he was being so delusional. "But I am…I want to play a game~…Won't YOU help me, vee~?" Kiku shook his head furiously, "NO! I wirr not herlp you!" he yelled, stepping back again. "You don't feer werr! P-prease….ret's just go back to the others….and prease, forget these thoughts." Feliciano only laughed, "Just wait~….Alright, vee~! I want to see mister Germany and the others! Vee~!" Kiku looked at him with surprise at the sudden change in personality, and nodded, "A-arright then…." He turned and crawled into the hole. "But….can we stay here?...I don't want to go home….just yet…."  
[Downstairs]  
Alfred gleamed with excitement as everyone began to gather into a circle. "Yo! Dudes! We should play truth or dare! Germany goes first!" Ludwig sighed and crossed his arms, "fine…I choose dare." The American grinned, "I dare you to…..kiss Italy!" Ludwig turned red slightly and shook his head, "Nein, I refuse to, give me another."  
Kiku looked over at Feliciano, worried as to what the other could possibly thinking at the moment. The Italian sat, emotionless with his arms crossed and his hands clenched into fists. "Yes, prease Amerika-san, give him another dare." Alfred tilted his head, "But-" Yao interrupted, "Aiyaa, just give him other dare-aru." The American sighed, "Fine…" Feliciano suddenly stood up, "I'm going to bed…." He muttered. The others stared at him for a moment before getting up as well. "Yeah..It's getting late dudes. Let's get some sleep!" Kiku watched as the others headed off to their sleeping bags, but he stayed where he was. Yao noticed and came over, "I can stay up with you-aru." Kiku blinked and looked up at him before nodding, "Arigatou, I wourd be honored to have your company." He slowly got up and looked at the others, "Me and Yao wirr keep rook out, go ahead and sreep." The others barely noticed and just continued to prepare to go to sleep.  
Kiku glanced at Feliciano before sighing, "Ret's go upstairs to the roof…..I sort of want some fresh air…."

Japan….you know what I'm planning…But just wait, no matter what you do, and no matter where any of you hide, you all WILL die….

The others….they are finally asleep. What idiots….It would be easy, but it's not time…yet. I will start with the others….Why not you?

Kiku frowned and gazed up at the moon, "The night sky seems so much nicer….." Yao looked over at him, "What is it, Kiku?" Without turning away, he replied, "I'm sorry for hurting you arr that time ago….Gomen Nasai, I hope for you to forgive me….But I wourdn't even do it for myserf." He looked down at his hands, and frowned more, "I was so infruenced by the prospect of war and of the possibirity of my own freedom….I wanted it so much….It just….brinded me….." He took a deep breath and, to his surprise, felt the warmth of his brother's arms around him. "It's okay, aru. I forgive you." He whispered, smiling weakly. Kiku looked at him for a moment before returning the hug, burying his face into the other's shoulder. "This means so much to me, I'm so grad you don't hate me…." Yao smiled, "I could never hate my little brother."  
Kiku finally pulled away from the hug and wiped away the few tears that had began to pool around his eyes. "So..what was wrong with Italy? He seemed so scary-aru!" Kiku nodded and sighed, "I'm not sure….He just started to say strange things….Is it common for westerners to say such things?" Yao tilted his head, "What sort of strange things?" Kiku sighed again, "Werr, he said that everyone shourd d-"  
"China~ you can go to sleep now, vee~"  
Kiku looked up in horror at the Italian standing behind them. "Oniisama! Run!" he begged. The Chinese man looked at his brother in confusion, "You alright, aru? You look pale like westerner!" He reached a hand out and placed it on his forehead, "You seem alright." Kiku smacked his hand away and glared up at the Italian. Feliciano smiled, "I think you should go to the doctor when we get home, vee~ It's alright though, China. I will stay up with him~" Yao looked at the two with confusion before sighing and getting up. Kiku's eyes widened in fear, "No! Prease! Don't reave me with him!" he begged. Yao only shook his head, "It's alright-aru. Italy, take good care of Japan or I will kill you." He smiled and yawned before leaving.  
Once the Chinese man had left down the stairs, Feliciano turned to Kiku, smirking, his eyes gleaming evilly again. "Scared of something, Japan~?" Kiku backed away from him, soon feeling the edge of the building. "Y-you know what I'm afraid of…." He replied, stealing a glance at the height….they were six stories high. Feliciano laughed, "Not going to jump are you~? Vee~ Well, I want to play~" He suddenly grabbed the other's arm and began to drag him away from the edge and into the building, all with ease. Kiku thrashed and tried to free himself, "Herlp! Prease!" he cried, fear heavy in his voice. He continued to struggle, but all in vain. Finally Feliciano stopped dragging him and pulled the other's head up by the hair to show him the room before them.  
The room was a completely white room with only a white piano in the center and a bookshelf in both of the corners. "Boring isn't it?" Feliciano grinned and dragged the other inside before easily tossing him against the piano. He then locked the door behind him.  
Kiku did his best to pull himself up off of the floor, but had been injured by the impact against the piano; he frantically looked around the room for another escape, but was disappointed to see that the only one was blocked by Feliciano. "I want to paint~ vee~" He stepped closer, pulling out a butcher knife that he had gotten from the kitchen. "P-paint?" Kiku questioned, using every ounce of his strength now to not show the fear he felt. Feliciano nodded, "Si, I want to paint with your blood~" Kiku stepped away from the piano, "I-it doesn't have to be rike this." The Italian shrugged and laughed, "Oh but Si, It does!" Kiku shook his head, then noticing how the Italian was moving away from the door and that if careful and fast, then he could have a chance to escape. "No, it does not have to be….Prease….my….friend." Feliciano stopped and stared at him for a moment. "F-friend?" Kiku nodded, offering a small smile as he made sure to place his steps carefully. "Hai, friend."  
Feliciano shook his head, "N-no! You're not my friend! He tells me so!" The Italian came closer. Kiku shook his head, "Who? Who terrs you? I-I've known you for a rong time, this isn't you!" Feliciano grinned, "It…IS….ME…" Kiku suddenly spotted his perfect chance and ran towards the door, only to be caught by his arm and forced onto the ground. Feliciano grinned and walked over. "H-how?" Kiku whispered in both fear and awe. "HE helps me~ HE would've have helped you too~ but you were stupid like them…."  
"Ret go of me!" Kiku demanded, trying to pull away from the unseen force. Feliciano grinned and lifted the blade before stabbing it into the other's arm. Kiku tried not to scream but instead thrashed despite the throbbing pain the blade caused as it went deeper. He knew that he had to escape, for not only his life, but the others' lives depended on it. "I'm going to paint the room red with you~" he grinned. Kiku's eyes widened as the other pulled the knife out, "Prease…no…" The Italian grinned, "Don't be so afraid~ Now! For the fun!" he lifted the blade again and began to repeatedly stab the blade into Kiku's chest. The Japanese man yelled with pain, trying to beg for his life through the broken gasps for breath. "Mhm~I hope the other's are just as fun~" Feliciano laughed.  
Finally, Kiku fell limp and stopped thrashing as blood left the corners of his lips in small streams. Feliciano grinned more and stopped stabbing him; he sat the knife to the side. "Dead already? What a pity…." He muttered and poked the other's face, "Red really would have suited you well, vee~" The Italian then dipped his hand into the open gash in the other's chest and into the blood. He smiled with pleasure and stood up, seeing no reaction from the other, and turned to the wall. "What to paint~" he hummed as he began to write on the wall with the blood.

A Broken SaMuRaI took his blade and plunged it deep into the dark, A PeRfEcT sAcRiFiCe for this FaLLeNKnIGhT…..

Arthur yawned and stood up, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone else appeared to be asleep. He sighed and walked to the kitchen to make some tea, knowing that if anyone were awake, he would be forbidden from going in there. Once the tea had finished, he went up to the roof, not wanting to sit in the dark for hours, although he did muse over scaring the others with a spell or two. Outside, the stars shone brightly and all seemed as it should and peaceful. The British-man sighed and looked up at the shining night sky, "I hate you stars…..Always mocking my failures…." He took a sip of tea and frowned, "Cold already? How terrible…." He sat the cup down and paced the roof for a moment before looking back up at the stars, "Do you never stop? Just go AWAY!" he yelled before sinking to his knees. "Am I truly good for nothing? All the other's hate me….I'm sure of it….I'm just a failure, I can't even have a family! Oh why can't there just be one chance? One chance to relive my former glory…..One chance to have a family, have Alfred see me as a brother again. Just one….." He looked down at the ground below the house, "A nation can't die….All that result from this is a few broken bones, a mad queen, and even worse, that bloody frog taking care of me again….blegh, French food."  
Suddenly, a familiar tune seemed to float from inside the building, "Huh? Isn't that…that one song Kiku is always humming? I forgot he was awake…..I guess Yao must have went to bed….Well maybe he will want to talk, I'm sure he must be bored." Arthur smiled some and went inside, following the familiar melody down the stairs to the fifth floor and down a corridor before noticing something. "Could that be….Blood! Japan!" he quickly burst into a run, still following the melody until he came to a door that seemed to house the strange song. "J-japan? Are you in there? Are you alright?" he asked, hesitantly opening the door.  
He instantly froze at the gruesome sight before him. Inside, Kiku lay against what should have been a pure white piano, he and just about the entire room, were covered in blood. Arthur ran over to the other and gingerly picked the corpse of his friend up, gathering him into his arms. The Japanese man was cold to the very touch, but his blood still seemed to be somewhat warm. "What….happened to you?" Arthur whispered before noticing two severe wounds on one of his arms and the other, a deep gash, in his chest, bad enough to see the other's dead heart.  
Tears rushed to the Englishman's eyes for his fallen comrade, they had been friends, something rare for Arthur. It was now apparent to him that Kiku had been murdered, but the question remained as to who had done it, nonetheless, Arthur vowed to kill the culprit in both vengeance and in hopes of saving the others. All of a sudden, an idea came to his mind. "I hope I'm not too late…"  
Arthur dipped his hand into Kiku's blood and lightly put some of it on the Asian's lips and around his eyes. "Yfamir, necrodendrun crilia…." He began to chant, a greenish-glow enveloping the two as he continued, "Africialia lumenus witrian…" Slowly the wounds on Kiku began to heal; his heart returned to normal, no longer bearing the stab wounds, and the wounds sealed without a single scar. "Necroseimasu!"  
Arthur sat his friend down and stepped away from the body. Kiku wearily opened his eyes and rubbed at them in confusion, "W-where's Itary?" His eyes widened and he jumped up, frantically looking around, "The o-other's! Where are they!? I-I have to warn the-aagh!" He suddenly fell to the ground, clenching his chest. "Calm down, Kiku. You'll hurt yourself." Kiku looked at him with fear, before realizing it was just Arthur. "W-what happened?" he panted, trying to calm down. "I'd….rather not discuss that…." Kiku looked at him with confusion before sighing then becoming confused again, "What's this awfur taste!" Arthur laughed a little and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm…blood…." Kiku looked up at him, "B-brood? What the herr were you doing with brood!? You weren't doing some weird experimentar sperr on me were you?!" Arthur shook his head, "N-no! T-this isn't important…What did you mean by you have to warn the others?"  
Kiku blinked and looked around, "Is everyone aright? I-Itary hasn't done anything yet?" Arthur nodded, still confused, "Yeah…Everyone's fine….Wait…..Italy did this!?" Kiku nodded, "Hai….Something's wrong with him…I'm not sure what though…" Arthur sighed, "It must have been someone that looked like him, Japan. Italy would never do such a thing, you of all nations should know this." Kiku growled and shook his head, "I'm not rying! We have to get to the others!" He then pulled himself up and ran to the stairs. "Hey! Wait for me! I said to be careful!"  
Arthur followed after him, still confused. What was he talking about? And why was he so terrified of Feliciano, he couldn't have possibly of done this….

Japan is dead…Next is stupid GERMANY! The bastard always sees me as weak and pathetic! USELESS! I'll show him and Prussia who's the weak ones! No….WE will~


	2. Chapter 2

"Japan! Where are you going!" Arthur yells, beginning to run out of energy and breath. Kiku briefly looks back, "The others! I don't care what you say, I know what I have seen!" Suddenly, Kiku accidentally stumbles and, unable to catch his balance, falls to the ground. "Are you alright?" Arthur pants, rushing over. Kiku slowly sits up and nods, then looks behind him at where he had tripped, "Something….grabbed my ankle….." Confused, Arthur looks around the ground but is unable to see anything, or anywhere something could have hid. "You must have just stepped wrong." The Japanese man growls and glares up at the other, "Stop telling me that! Just stop!" He then begins to reach for something in his pocket, but is stopped short by a nearby cry for help. "Germany!" Kiku instantly bolts up and runs for the room, followed soon after by an exhausted and rather surprised England.  
"Mister Germany!" cries Kiku as he opens the door and goes in, but soon freezing. "I-is everything alright, Japan?" Arthur asks, hesitantly approaching. Kiku takes another slow step forward, "I-I'm too late…." He whispers, then sinks to the ground. Arthur slowly looks in and his eyes widen. "How…How could this of happened? Who could have done it?" Kiku growls again and looks back at Arthur, "I…told….you…..who…." he says. The Englishman frowns and crosses his arms, stepping closer, "I doubt you're right….But we need to find and help Germany…He appears to be missing. And….why are you acting like this?" Kiku slowly stands up, not looking back to the other just yet, "I'm fine….."  
The two walk further in and Arthur glances around the scene, searching for any clues to work from. "There's more writing….It's sort of like what I found in the Piano Room." Kiku turned around, "A German Soldier who stood like stone, bowed to the water and was washed away by the tide, A beloved meal to a Fish!" Arthur thought about it for a second before speaking, "You don't suppose this is a clue as to where Ludwig is, do you?" Kiku nodded, "That is exactly what I believe….So the question is, where did he get washed away to? And the last part…I am fearful of my assumption as to what it means…But we have to hurry and find him! Where do you suppose he could have been taken?" Arthur looked around before smiling, "How about a well? It says, 'bowed to the water,' so perhaps he went to the well outside to check it out. Didn't he say he was curious about the noises he had heard earlier when we had first arrived. So I believe we should check there for any more clues."  
Kiku nodded, "Yes. Now, let's hurry there…" The two hurried out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor then outside. "What was that?" Arthur suddenly said, stopping abruptly a meter away from the well. Kiku stopped as well and glanced around, "What do you mean?" The Englishman shivered and grew pale, "Something feels wrong….I can't sense anything…." Kiku tilted his head, "Sense?" Arthur nodded, "Usually I am able to sense my own magic and the life of everyone around me…but this isn't right….This area is dead, I can't even sense my magic or my life strength, nor yours. Be careful….I'm not sure what to expect of this…." Kiku nodded and hesitantly approached the well. From the well, strange noises could be heard, almost like…crying and moaning. "I don't recall these sounds, I thought we only heard water earlier today?" Arthur nodded in agreement and came over as well, peeping into the well, "Very strange….I don't see any way of getting down there though…..Maybe it's Germany!" Kiku sighed, "If you just figured that out, then you really must be America's brother…." Arthur glared behind him at Kiku, "No….Let's find a rope!"  
The Japanese male shook his head and watched as the other hurried to go find a rope. "Hmm…..Mister Germany!" Sounds from the well turned into a low growl and then a scream before the sound of something running off. Kiku frowned and glanced around before noticing a small marker labeled with Japanese. He walked over and picked up what appeared to be a branch, and ended up lifting a hidden door to a stairway. "Baka…."

Arthur had finally found the rope and came running back, "I got rope!" he announced, waving the object around. By now, the noises had apparently disappeared and so had Japan, "Japan? Where are you? Hey Japan! I got rope! We can be like spies, you know, double o ninja! Japan….Japaaaaan, where are you?" He glanced around before frowning, "What if I imagined this all? Maybe it was the rum I had earlier….oh well!...hmmm…..What is this?" He noticed a small note on the well and hesitantly picked it up, somewhat nervous to see what it said, and read it, "I thank you for having saved my life and staying by my side despite your misunderstanding…..However, I must now ask you to return to the mansion and make sure everyone else escapes…..I pray you to listen, but please, don't let Italy hurt the others…..I know where to search, but I do not desire to risk your life as well as mine. If this is the last time I am able to speak to you, then I would like to say thank you for being a friend. I had wished for us all to be friends….some things are impossible…But perhaps I shall be able to be in everyone's presence in the future…." At the bottom of the note, a quickly and barely readable name had been signed, 'Honda Kiku'. Arthur blinked a few times at the informal name and frowned, "I can't let the idiot do this alone. I won't allow him to waste my magic!"  
Arthur glanced around, frowning a little more, "Still….maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have help…..Bloody hell….I suppose I might as well get that git's help…" He turned to look back at the mansion and was fairly surprised to see someone standing in a nearby doorway. Arthur gasped in surprise and pressed himself against the well, hoping the silhouette wasn't that of Feliciano's. "Yo! Britain! What are you doing!" a familiar, and obnoxious, voice yelled out. Arthur sighed and replied, "Well I say! Haven't you heard of knocking!" he laughed slightly. The silhouette stepped out into the moonlight, holding what appeared to be a lamp and also a gun in the other hand. Arthur chuckled softly, "Typical American."  
Alfred grinned and waved the gun in the air, "I got a lamp!" he declared and ran over to the Englishman, nearly tripping in the process. "So! What were you doing?" the American inquired. Arthur sighed and handed Kiku's note to the other, "This….It's hard to explain to you at the moment since Kiku knows the most, but I will try to explain." Alfred took the note and quickly skimmed it's contents, his face changing to a more grim appearance, "He wrote this? Do explain then, bro." Arthur nodded and turned to the well, sighing, "Earlier, I found Kiku dead in one of the upstairs rooms. In reaction to this, I decided to use my magic to revive and heal him. Upon his revival, he seemed to be distressed over a matter, which he revealed to me as that he had been killed by Italy. According to him, Italy has become distrustful and murderous. Not long after he explained, Germany screamed and we had went to check it out, only to find him missing. Using a clue left behind, we came here to search. I then thought to use a rope to descend into the well, but when I came back, Kiku had gone missing, and in his place was the note…." He explained.  
Alfred frowned a little and looked at the well, "Do you know how deep it is?" Alfred asked, peeping into the darkness. Arthur shook his head, "We, well…I, didn't think to check." The American nodded and picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the well. The two listened closely and after a few seconds, heard it clatter against stone, but also listened as something else seemed to scurry away, both noting it wasn't quite a small something. "And you're sure you didn't check everywhere?" Arthur nodded and turned away from the well, "I'm sure." Alfred sighed and turned away from the well as well, "Then I'm not sure how we should continue, dude…hmm?" Arthur turned to look at the American, "What is it?" he asked. Alfred stepped away and approached a small sign sticking out of the sign, covered in unfamiliar symbols, "This….doesn't the symbols look like those ones that Japan writes in?" Arthur walked over to the sign and kneeled down, looking over the peculiar writing, "It does seem so…." He said, standing up. "But I can't read it…."  
Alfred shook his head and glanced around the area some more, holding his gun a little tighter than before, "It may be a clue…" Arthur nodded, "Perhaps so….but I'm not sure it's of much use to us since we are unable to read it….." he sighed. Alfred ignored him and walked over a rather peculiar tree nearby and noticed a broken branch on the ground, "Hey, Britain, what's this?" Arthur looked up from the ground and over at the American, "A tree, you git." Alfred shook his head, "I know that, but this branch….it seems a little heavier than it should." Arthur blinked and came over, now curious about the finding. Alfred stepped to the side for the other to inspect. Arthur looked over it, "It appears to be like the other ones…" Alfred nodded, "But try to lift it." The Englishman looked over at the other, then back to the branch. "If you say so." He grabbed the branch and began to pull on it, surprised to find it impossible for him to move. "How peculiar…." He muttered. Alfred nodded, "It is….but look, beneath it, there seem to be scratch marks in the dirt." Arthur looked at them and nodded, "Maybe Japan tried to lift it using his sword."  
Alfred nodded and walked behind the branch and grabbed it, "Alright, time to stop messing around!" Arthur blinked and moved to the side, shaking his head, "You're not going to try lifting it are you?" The American grinned and nodded, "Yeah!" With a deep breath, he began to pull on it, and, to the Arthur's surprise, began to lift it. As it was being lifted, a breaking sound could be heard, and the further it was lifted, a hole in the ground was revealed and so was what appeared to be something mechanical having held the branch to the ground before. After the American had lifted it, he easily tossed it to the side and brushed his hands on his shirt, "So this must have been how Japan disappeared… Perhaps, he used his sword to unlock the mechanism." Arthur looked at the younger nation, rather surprised by both how he had lifted the branch and his sudden intelligence. "Yeah…Well, I suppose we have to go search for him before he gets into trouble…" Alfred nodded, "Yeah, lets…go…"

I bite my lip and quickly move to the side of the wall, listening as a hidden thing approaches. I hold my breath and listen as the sound comes closer, soon resembling that of a snake slithering down the hall, and, ever so slightly, I feel the hot breath of something as it searches blindly for me. I clench my eyes shut and pray to the ancestors before me, praying I can find Germany before this thing has the opportunity to. After an eternity, I listen as the quiet and eerie slithering continues away from me and further into the direction I had come from. Hopefully Britain took note of my warning…..I pray he did…..Up ahead, I can hear someone cursing in German and quietly treading along the cobblestone ground, pursuing forward. A small smile of relief crosses my face and I begin to rush forward into the darkness, being careful to be as silent as possible though. Finally, I spot the soft glow of a lantern and a familiar white-haired man trekking further away. I send a prayer back up to the ancestors and run to greet my friend, feeling a sense of relief flooding me. As I get closer, a sound of a stone hitting the ground near me, surprises me and I stop. Next to me is a pebble which shouldn't be there. Up ahead, my friend comes to a halt and begins to turn; I then feel the urge to let them know it is only me, so I call out my reassurance.  
The figure appears to have an inhumanly possible grin and I soon see the rest of the face. Instead of that of my friend's, I see that the visage is instead one of a ghostly white with terribly sunken pits of blackness for the eyes and the wide grin. I gasp in surprise and begin to stumble backwards away from the approaching thing wearing the uniform of the Prussian I call my friend. Behind me, I suddenly hear another sound that causes my heart to sink. I close my eyes, feeling tears pooling at the edge, and I quietly pray that Britain and the others don't pursue my location. Around me, the walls seem to convulse as if they were breathing and the corridor seems to lengthen further and further, but the creature imitating my friend only grows closer and so does the cursed breathing and slithering. I slowly slide to my knees and close my eyes, whispering an apology to my closest friends for failing them, and an apology to Italy. I soon feel breathing against the side of my face and, fearfully, I open an eye to see the severed and bloody head of Britain grinning at me, his eyes sunken and gleaming like that of a doll's but at the same time just as empty. I gasp and the tears begin to rush down my face as my world fades to black and a terrible pain cuts across my body.…..I'm….sorry…my friends…..This is how it must end….


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you see him yet, bro?" Alfred asked shakily, being sure to keep close to the other. Arthur sighed and shook his head, "If I could see him, do you think we would still be in here?" The Brit revoked. Alfred took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, he had been brave when they first entered, but face it, this was scary as hell! The Englishman looked down at his companion and shook his head before realizing that his magic seemed to be faltering, therefore causing his light to flicker. The American took quick notice of the flickering and…..something else. Alfred froze and stared ahead, listening. Arthur stopped as well, puzzled as to why the other had stopped, "what is it? We won't find Japan if you keep stopping every second." The American slowly lifted a finger to his mouth and gestured for the other to be quiet. Further puzzled, Arthur did as told and listened for anything. From a little further in the tunnel, what sounded like slithering could be heard. Both men felt the blood rush from their skin as they turned pale.  
Arthur quickly extinguished his magical light-source, and both moved to the wall in hopes that the creature would pass by without noticing them. In the darkness, they could only listen with fear as the sound drew ever closer to them and with it, they could now hear yet another sound. Alfred held his breath and listened as the mysterious creature seemed to be in front of him, and…..it…wouldn't move. The American felt himself tremble from fear as he suddenly felt warm, putrid air hit his face. From next to him, Arthur knew that the creature was in front of his former brother, and never had he been so afraid than now. Desperately, the British man tried to use his magic only to no avail.  
Alfred now had tears running down the side of his face as the creature's breath indicated it moving closer to him. "Where…..oh…where do you hide~?" the creature rasped. The American cringed with fear and pressed himself further against the cold stone wall, doing his best to not make any sound. "Do not…..fret….I only want a taste!" the thing laughed. Arthur's heart beat fast as he frantically tried to provoke some sort of reaction from his magic, praying he and the other could escape safely. Why didn't the stupid American just shoot it, Arthur wondered. "Found You!" The thing hissed. Alfred quickly sunk to the ground, screaming from fear as he felt sharp teeth tear into his right leg and was lifted into the air, and dropping his gun as his leg snapped. "No!" Arthur yelled as a bright green flash illuminated the tunnel and seemed to surprise the creature into dropping it's prey. The American hit the ground with a sickening snap as the creature coiled away from him.  
A soft green glowing circle surrounded Arthur as he stood defiantly against the creature. The creature uncoiled as the original flash of light faded, and revealed a deathly pale millipede with a snake's skull covering it's head. Slowly it lifted it's head as it spoke, "What a stupid brat…" it growled, spitting a tar-like substance. Arthur glared at the thing and quickly uttered a spell; soon the creature screamed and writhed in agony before collapsing in death. Seeing that the danger had passed now, the Englishman turned to see Alfred laying still on the ground, blood pooling from the wound on his leg. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight; he quickly ran over to the other's side and ripped away some of his own jacket, desperate to stop the bleeding. "America! America! Can you hear me!?" he screamed, praying for a response. Silence was his answer though. "No…NO! Y-you wanker! Say something!" he sobbed.  
Fearfully and slowly Arthur looked away from his friend's wound and up at his neck, only eliciting more cries. The American lay pale, his neck broken from his impact with the hard ground. The Englishman gingerly lifted the corpse into his arms and hugged it, sobbing into it's shoulder. "I-Idiot! Why…Why didn't…..why couldn't you have stayed in the building, a-asleep!?" he cried, feeling as though his world had stopped. This had been his brother, how could he have ever let him come along?  
Desperately, Arthur tried to use his spells to resuscitate the other, but it kept failing. His attack on the creature had severely injured him, making him weak and his magic useless, the Englishman realized. "I'm….I'm so sorry…..Alfred….that's your name…Alfred…I'm sorry…" Arthur laid the deceased body of his brother back onto the ground and slowly stood up, glaring at the corpse of the creature that had stolen his brother's life. He looked down the tunnel, realizing he still needed to find Kiku before death could strike again.  
He wiped his tears away and took a deep and painful breath, trying to calm himself. This was his fault….wasn't it? Suddenly, he became aware of the earlier extraneous sound besides the slithering. Carefully, he listened. It….It sounded like a gentle tapping. Arthur slowly approached, still listening closely to both the sound and for anymore slithering. Soon, it became apparent that the tapping seemed to be mimicking…morse code? The Englishman ran towards the source, soon spotting a fire's glow up ahead. "Japan?! I-Is that you!?" Arthur yelled out. "England? W-what are you doing down here aru?!" a familiar voice replied both sadly and fearfully. "I was looking for Japan." He replied, coming to a stop about a meter away from the chinese-man.  
Upon closer inspection, Arthur was able to see that Yao was covered in blood and appeared to have been crying. "W-what happened to you, China?" The Englishman asked. Yao's eyes began to glisten with tears as he shook his head, "J-japan…..I found his corpse…." Surprise crossed the Brit's face, "H-how? W-where? He….he can't be dead too….not again…." He whispered. The Chineseman nodded, a tear running down his face, "Italy attacked me and I woke up down here…..I was walking through the tunnel when I heard him yell. When I finally found him….he was dead, his neck torn open with his t-tongue r-ripped o-out…." He stammered, breaking into a sob. Arthur frowned, feeling worse now. "This….this is all of my fault…" he whispered, sinking to the ground. "Your…fault…?" Yao stopped. Arthur nodded, "I shouldn't have left him alone, and I….I shouldn't have brought America down here…..Now they're both dead…."  
"It's your fault….." Yao growled. Arthur looked up from the ground in time to see the other lunging at him with a knife; barely, he dodged the sudden attack and scrambled to get up. "C-china?! W-what are you doing?!" The Chinese nation rushed at him again, "You're why Japan died! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he yelled. Arthur frantically shook his head and tried to escape the attacks on him, "China! C-calm down! I didn't mean for him or Alfred to die!" Yao glared at him cruelly, growling almost, "You admitted it! It IS your fault!" Again he lunged, this time managing to leave a gash in the other's upper arm. Arthur screamed out in pain and stumbled backwards, holding his hand over the gash in an attempt to keep it from bleeding. "PLEASE! You have to listen to me! It wasn't on purpose! I want them both alive, not dead! I did my best!" The Chinese-man shook his head before slowly falling to his knees, beginning to sob. "I-it….is…..it…must be, right?"  
Hesitantly, Arthur stepped closer to the other, reaching a hand out to his shoulder and gently resting it, "It's neither of our faults…..T-there was nothing we could do to stop it…" Yao cried even more, covering his face now. "B-but…..I…..I was only talking with Japan two hours ago, aru! I-its not right, I…..I should have stayed with him like he asked…..I-I don't even know what happened to him!" The Englishman sighed, "I'm not completely sure….how to explain it…..but, well-" he paused, trying to piece all of the night's events together. "Apparently…Italy has become mental, and is wanting to kill everyone….He started with Japan, but I revived him with my magic. A-afterwards, he targeted Germany and Prussia….we followed a clue that brought us here to the well…and…..we got separated, now he…..h-he and Alfred are gone now…And my magic won't….w-work either….." Yao slowly uncovered his eyes and wiped away the tears that had streaked his face only moments ago, "I-I guess that…..explains so much…I should have never left Japan…..I was such an idiot, aru!"  
Arthur offered a weak smile, "We both were, weren't we?" The chinese-man nodded, "We were." Slowly, Yao brought himself to his feet and dusted off his clothes, "I'm sorry aru…..I shouldn't have reacted so badly…." Arthur chuckled weakly, "It's alright…..I would have acted the same way." The Englishman looked down the tunnel behind him from where the other had came, "D-did you see any of the others?" Yao thought for a second, trying to remember, then shook his head, "No, I didn't, aru. But there was still more ahead of the place I woke up in, so maybe they could be there?" Arthur nodded in agreement, "Let's go see then….."

I…..I can't believe it…..W-what am I doing!? T-these are my best friends! I-I'm supposed to protect them! I….I thought this was supposed to be the last time…..How….How could I? First Japan, then Germany and Prussia! Even poor China…..They're all my best friends, vee! Now….Now I've left them to all of those dreaded things' hands! How could I forget all of the joy? Laughter? Even pain that we have endured….Now I am hurting them…How could they ever forgive me? I can't even forgive myself…Not after all of this? B-but….THEY think I'm weak! THEY think I'm WORTHLESS! THEY DON'T CARE! It's there turn to be alone…to feel my pain! And I can't stop until every last one has been killed! Until they have experienced true terror! Until they have felt my pain….m-my…..pain…


End file.
